A Family Can Only Be So Strong
by AngelicBadass
Summary: Five Archangels were created at the beginning of time, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Ariel. As the apocalypse draws near, Ariel finds herself against her family as she fight's to stop the oncoming apocalypse. Season 5 AU Cas/OC


_People are pretty forgiving when it comes to other people's families. The only family that ever horrifies you is your own.- Doug Coupland_

" Sister!" An urgent voice called to a female angel who was sitting in one of heavens many gardens. The angel being called to was beautiful, her celestial presence shining amongst the flowers of the garden.

Her name was Ariel, one of five archangels created by god.

" Brother, how goes?" Ariel greeted, standing up and brushing off her white flowing dress. Her long brown wavy hair blowing in the light wind that had been created, her green eyes glowing with happiness as she took in her favorite brother, Lucifer. Lucifer shared similar characteristics to her. Such as hair and eye color, his handsomeness was well known among heaven.

Since their creation, Ariel and Lucifer had been extremely close, confiding in one another, and simply being there for each other as heaven and other angels were created. Lucifer took his role of elder brother very seriously, though he was not the oldest of the five archangels.

Michael was the strongest and the oldest, Lucifer followed as the favorite and most beautiful, then Raphael who the most cunning, followed by Gabriel and last Ariel, the only female archangel.

" Well. I wanted to speak with you after our meeting with father but you left so quickly." Ariel internally sighed, she knew exactly what he wanted to speak of. Their father told them of the creation of humanity and how they would bow to the new creatures, Ariel herself had no qualms on the subject, but Lucifer on the other hand foolishly voiced his opinion to their father who was slowly becoming angry with him. Ariel began walking towards the crystal blue pond that was also in the garden, her brother followed. When she reached the grassy edge she stuck her hand out, palm down over the water and a small amount rose up to her palm, she then turned her hand palm up and a small orb circulated above her arm.

" It's dangerous to fight Him so," she chided, staring at the rotating orb in her hand.

" You can't honestly believe that this _humanity _is better than us," Lucifer argued, coming up next to her staring out over the pond, their shoulders brushing.

" Regardless of your beliefs Lucifer, you know His word his law."

" Then he shouldn't have created us, and the other angels if he was going to love these...sacks of skin more." Ariel shot him a glance, silently warning him that his words could be heard. Ariel then gently sent the water back to the pond and turned to face Lucifer.

" You musn't argue with him, please I don't want to see you hurt."

" You helped father with his finest creation, fine tuning it with your talents of earth and water and you're just going to let it go to waste for humanity."

" I love you brother, but I will not take your side for this, I am sorry." He gave her a half-hearted smile before pulling her into a gentle hug which she returned. He then pulled away and walked off leaving her to gave after him worriedly.

Ariel, Gabriel and Raphael watched as Michael and Lucifer had it out.

" I do not understand why you won't just give in!"

" Humans Michael! They are like meat sacs and trivial animals, we are better than them!"

" Just because they take your spot as the favorite child doesn't mean you need to argue with father about his decisions." Lucifers look of fury was one that would frighten even the strongest of the lesser angels.

" Brother you must see that him creating us, the perfect creatures then creating these maggots is just wrong! Then making us BOW to them?!" At this point Ariel could not bear much longer to see her brothers argue so.

" You are continuing to commit blasphemy by defying his direct orders, at this point I may be forced to take action."

" Please, Michael, don't!" Ariel beseeched moving forward and grabbing her brothers arm. Michael, angered, shoved her away from him nearly throwing her to the floor. Gabriel quickly rushed to her aid, grabbing her arm, Raphael putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Silence Ariel! Our brother is committing treason against our great father, you and I know what must be done, it is as God commands." A look of horrified realization passed across her face.

" No!" Ariel gasped, pulling herself from Gabriel's grasp and running to Lucifer, hugging him. " You can't do this!"

" It is as god commands! Now move or I shall be forced to send to down with him!" Michael ordered, glaring at her with fire in his eyes.

" Michael!" Gabriel gasped shocked at such a suggestion, moving forward but having Raphael keep him back.

" She is defending a traitor Gabriel!"

" She is defending her brother!"

" Raphael! Take him now or I shall be forced to send all our siblings to hell." Raphael nodded and made to grab Gabriel's arm but he shook him off giving one last look to Ariel who was still clinging to Lucifer and storming off.

" Ariel, leave, our dear brother should only have to bear the guilt of sending one sibling to hell," Lucifer insisted, gently removing her arms.

" No! I will not leave you!" she cried grabbing his arms and staring at him with pleading eyes.

" I love you little sister," he sighed, moving a hand to her forehead. Ariel realized a second late what he was doing.

" No! Lu-" she collapsed against him, knocked unconscious by his powers. He gently kissed her forehead before throwing her towards Michael who he knew would be forced to catch her, and he did. Holding his sister in one arm, he glared at his younger sibling. A large whole appeared in the ground of the chamber wind howling from it.

" At least one of my siblings knows loyalty," Lucifer hissed.

" Goodbye brother," Michael said a hint of sadness in his tone.

With that Lucifer was pulled into the whole and it closed leaving only a few rings behind. Michael stared down at his unconscious sister and brushed the hair that fell in front of her eyes away.

Soon after awakening and learning about Lucifers sentence, Ariel tore away from the eldest brother that tried to placate her, She walked out of the magnificent doors that led way to the archangels chambers and brought herself to her gardens. There, she sunk onto the grassy meadow and burst into tears crying like she never had before.

A decidedly smaller presence than her own made its way near to her, but it was exuding comfort all the same. It knelt next to her and she spun around to embrace the male angel.

" It's alright," a voice rasped part of it normal, the other part her being a higher ranking and stronger angel. She lessened her grip but kept her arms around him all the same. "Ariel..."

" No it's not, he's gone Castiel, he's gone," she gasped through her tears, and the Thursday angel held her as she cried. " What will I do without him."

" What you usually do, protecting earth, watching the humans it will distract you from the pain," he offered. Ariel sighed and pulled away looking at the angel in front of her.

" I guess, I will try," she said sadly, before giving him a little half smile which he returned, " thank you Castiel."

" You're welcome."

Ariel was back in her garden playing with the small diamond gem that hung from the golden chain around her neck, a last gift from her departed brother. One could say in earth years, it had been many a millennium since her dear brother was thrown into the pits of hell and time held no sway over the angered archangel.

While Ariel loved the humans and all their flaws and was saddened by some of the horrors they created or were victim too, she never believed that Lucifers cause was unjust. If one truly thought about it, the favorite son was thrown from his pedestal which was given to admittedly a lesser being. He just went about it in an angry way, but that doesn't mean he needed to be sent to the pits.

" Ariel, it is time," Michael said making his way towards his sister.

" But why? Why must you two do this? Please, Michael, an answer," Ariel begged standing up and facing the angelic magnificence of her brother.

" It is Gods will sister," he soothed, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them. She shoved him off.

" It is our fathers will to bring about the apocalypse and have his two sons fight each other? Truly?" She asked, staring at Michael with pleading eyes.

" Are you questioning him?" he shot back angrily, eyes flashing.

" I simply don't want my brothers to die Michael," she huffed, glaring back. His eyes softened and he pulled her into an embrace.

" I do not enjoy it, but that is how it must be," He said into her hair as she heaved a sob.

" Must you use the Winchesters? I have been watching them and they've already been through so much..."

" It is their destiny, as it is in heaven, so it must be on earth."

" But to drag two innocent humans into a family feud-"

" Ariel! It has been decided!" He nearly shouted giving her a heated look which she flinched from, he softened slightly seeing that and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Farewell, I must make preparations." Michael then disapeared, not realizing that the conversation he just had with his sister, would be the last for a long time.


End file.
